That's My Girl
by scarletladyy
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and there's only one thing Pansy wants.


It was Christmas Eve and Pansy was in her final year at Hogwarts; she had chosen to stay there with her friends at Christmastime and they had spent the last few days finding and smuggling in as many alcoholic beverages as they possibly could.

Blaise was the one who got the Firewhiskey, and Theodore had charmed Madame Rosmerta for some of her mead, and Pansy had insisted they all played Spin The Bottle.

"I'll go first," she said bossily, spinning the bottle violently and was pleased when it landed on Draco. She crawled across the floor, to the delight and wolf whistles of the males in the room, and planted a kiss on his lips – as was customary for the first kiss. "And now your turn!"

As Draco span the bottle, Pansy filled her glass up with Firewhiskey and downed it in one, sending a buzz straight to her head so fast she toppled over into Blaise's lap.

"Careful there, m'lady," he said jokingly, as Draco crept over to Daphne to kiss her. Pansy's look of annoyance was not missed by anyone but Draco himself. Daphne had a smug look after being kissed by him, and Pansy topped up her drink, downing it one again out of sheer frustration.

Daphne had her turn, and it landed on Crabbe; Pansy burst out laughing knowing that kissing Crabbe was a horrible experience from their past games. He always tried to go too far and Pansy giggled as Daphne was batting him away with her hand.

Crabbe spun the bottle. "No, nuh uh, i'm not kissing a guy."

Pansy looked at where the bottle was pointing: Malfoy.

"Yeah, me neither," Draco said defensively.

"Fine," Pansy sighed and took the bottle off him, spinning it herself, only to her disappointment it landed on Daphne. The looks on the boys faces around the room was priceless, as they all waited for the two girls to kiss. "Hang on," she slurred slightly, the drink taking effect. "Why is it that I have to kiss her, but you didn't have to kiss eachother?" she said to Draco and Crabbe.

"It's a guy thing," Draco said smugly, folding his arms and leaning backwards comfortably.

Pansy tutted and crawled over to Daphne, giving her no more than a peck on the lips and a dirty look to follow that. The girls had always been rivals, competing for Draco. Either he was oblivious or just loved the attention they gave him, and the bragging to his friends that he had two girls fighting over him.

"More," she slurred to Blaise, who topped her glass up as the game carried on around them. "I hate her," Pansy whispered, and he silently tried to ignore her, though it didn't work as she just got louder.

"Pans, shush!" he patted her on the head and went to take her drink.

"No!" Pansy pulled her drink violently towards herself, spilling it all down her dress. "Oh, well, i'll have to take it off," she shrugged, putting her drink down and revealing her lingerie to the whole room.

Looking over at Daphne, she could see the fury in her eyes as every guy in the room was staring at Pansy's body; she knew perfectly well all the dirty tricks to getting what she wanted.

The game carried on, but Pansy never got her wish of kissing Draco again, though Daphne did, causing Pansy to down three more shots of Firewhiskey and the rest of the bottle of mead.

While the group developed the game, Pansy lay down on the cushions, just resting, staring at the ceiling and closing her eyes every so often. She felt peaceful and she drifted off to sleep.

"Pans," someone was shaking her awake, and she opened her eyes to see a blurry, blond figure. "Are you alright?"

"Are _you_ alright?" she repeated, seeing two of the person.

"What?"

"There's two of you!"

"You're drunk, Pans," the person laughed and as Pansy's vision became clearer she saw it was Draco helping her up. There was nobody else in the common room anymore; the fire was slowly putting itself out and there were empty bottles all over the floor.

"Where is everyone?"

"They left when the game finished," he laughed.

Pansy grabbed her head but she wasn't stable enough and toppled over, falling into his arms.

"Watch it," he smiled at her, bringing her gently to her feet and to the centre of the room.

Pansy looked deep into Draco's grey eyes and smiled back at him.

"You know, that's mistletoe," he pointed upwards and Pansy followed his arm, looking back at him a second later to see him leaning in for a kiss.

Pansy leant forward too and joined his lips, their kiss lasting for what felt a lifetime for Pansy and they were only pulled away at the sound of the grandfather clock chiming midnight.

"Merry Christmas," Draco said, smiling at her and squeezing her hand before leaving to go to sleep.

When out of sight, Pansy giggled and jumped up and down, forgetting how drunk she was and falling over, creating a big thud echoing around the empty room.

"Pansy?" Draco ran down the stairs to see her fast asleep on the floor cushions. Rolling his eyes and putting a cover over her, he laughed. "That's my girl."


End file.
